User blog:Hawkinz340/The Story of Edward: The Juki Pirates
Kaijo: Edward, wake up! Edward: Unhhhhh.... Kaijo: Get up! There's an emergency! Edward lifts his head from the pillow and rubs his eyes. Edward: emergency, wha? Kaijo: Yes, run to the town and hide! Edward: Gramps, promise not to get hurt. Kaijo: Don't worry, Edward. Edward: See ya, gramps! Edward runs out of the house Kaijo: what are Davy Jones's greatest enemies, the Juki Pirates, doing here? Kaijo opens a closet and pulls out a decorated sheath. He unsheathes the sword with a smile. Kaijo: I'm trusting you to help me, Shodai-kun. ________________________________________________________________________________ Edward runs into the city. Edward: where should I go? Oh, I know I'll climb the tall tree in the town plaza! Edward runs to the plaza, but stops in his tracks. In front of him is an incredibly tall man with a malicious smile and pitch black eyes. He has long black hair, a sleeveless shirt, and shaggy pants. ??? : If you are wondering why the plaza is empty, it's because I killed everyone who was here. Edward: what is this huge power that I'm feeling? I don't think it's coming from this man. Could he be so powerful? ??? : I am Alonso, vice- captain of the Juki pirates. Edward: the Juki pirates? Gramps told me they were bad, but they wouldn't just kill innocent people! Something's not right here. Alonso: prepare to die, midget! Alonso leaps in Edward's direction, and Edward barely dodges. Alonso: A quick little boy you are! I think I should go on power level 2. Edward: This guy is clearly capable of killing me. I should run. Edward runs to the tall tree and starts climbing it. Alonso laughs. Alonso: they call me Alonso the monkey! My climbing abilities are superb! Alonso jumps onto the branch that Edward is hanging on, and hits him in the ribs. Edward: Ughhh! Edward falls onto the ground, and a crack is heard. Edward: Cough, cough. Alonso: Now for the finishing blow! Alonso leaps down from the tree,pulling his fist back. Boom! Edward waits to feel the pain of the blow, but doesn't feel anything. Edward: is this what death feels like? No pain at all? No, it can't be! I'm still here in the plaza! ???: sorry, kid. This guy got a little too confident in himself. Edward looks up and sees a giant, at least ten meters tall, smiling at him with missing teeth. ??? : the name's Nark, and I'm the real vice - captain of the Juki's. Edward: The Juki Pirates?! Nark: Yeah. Edward tries to get up and run away, but he can't. Edward: so this was the power that I felt then... I gotta run. Nark: don't push yerself, kid. Nark picks Edward up. Edward: No! Nark: What, ye afraid of strangers? Edward: No, Kaijo told me to run if I meet the Juki Pirates! Nark: Kaijo?! Edward: Yeah. Nark: Uh-oh. If we don't hurry, my captain and him will kill each other! Category:Blog posts